STE: Growing Pains
by ZenosParadox
Summary: RS friendship. Hoshi and Malcolm discuss his interlude with Veylo. Mild spoilers for Cogenitor, Season 2


Title: Growing Pains   
  
Author: ZenosParadox   
  
Rating: PG   
  
Summary: RS friendship. Malcolm and Hoshi discuss his interlude with Veylo. Mild spoilers for Cogenitor.   
  
Disclaimer: The character names belong to Paramount. This fiction was written solely for personal enjoyment.   
  
GROWING PAINS   
  
Hoshi Sato was surprised to see Malcolm Reed sitting alone at a table in the mess hall eating a late dinner. She bit her lip for a moment then made her decision to join him. Malcolm was one of her boys and this chap looked like he needed a friend. Without asking permission, she sat down and simply began talking.   
  
"You know, it's nice to have a friendly exchange with a new species. The Vissians have been so generous in sharing their language and cultural information with us." Hoshi nibbled the lettuce in her salad before continuing. "I've gotten nothing but positive feedback on the literature I sent them. It's like they really enjoy the novelty of experiencing anything human."   
  
"Yes, Vissians seem to enjoy novelty," said Malcolm with a flat tone that surprised Hoshi.   
  
"It's refreshing to find a species that isn't xenophobic, Lieutenant--or did you discover something a bit off-putting about them?" said Hoshi with a British accent on the last. She was relieved when his characteristic half-smile appeared.   
  
"They think we're very quaint," said Malcolm. He stared out at the stars for a moment, gave an uncharacteristic shrug, and actually began eating. Things didn't seem so dismal at the moment.   
  
"Quaint? That sounds like the notation for Earth in the Hitchhiker's Guide. Earth: mostly harmless."   
  
"I don't suppose you sent the Vissians a copy of the Guide?"   
  
Hoshi chuckled, "It's not on the Starfleet list of approved books for cultural exchange. Now don't give me that look! I can't send the Superman comics that Trip wanted me to fork over, either."   
  
"Speaking of our Chief Engineer, I haven't seen much of him lately," said Malcolm.   
  
Hoshi cleared her throat. "He's been touring the Vissian ship's engines and you seem to have been preoccupied lately with your counterpart." She noticed Malcolm beginning to withdraw again. "What's her name? Veylo?"   
  
"Veylo, yes."   
  
"I thought so." Hoshi hesitated a moment before asking her question. "Didn't you receive an invitation to dinner from her tonight?"   
  
Malcolm looked at her sharply, then relaxed when he realized as the Comm Officer Hoshi reviewed all intership communications.   
  
"Yes." Malcolm became absorbed in drinking the glass of water he had with his dinner.   
  
Hoshi fell silent as she realized the implications given her understanding of Vissian culture. A Vissian woman asking a man to dinner meant that the woman had enjoyed their interlude. Yet, here was their Armory Officer, eating dinner in isolation rather than going back for a second round.   
  
"Malcolm, are you all right? Did Veylo do something to you?"   
  
"I'm fine, Hoshi."   
  
"No, you're not fine. Any man on this ship would be having dinner with a woman who clearly appreciates his--talents. Why aren't you--you know?"   
  
"It wouldn't serve my already questionable reputation with women," said Malcolm.   
  
"Malcolm, you're a free man. You're practically asked to lead a life of enforced celibacy on this ship because of where you stand in chain of command. It's only natural that you should take advantage when a willing female is presenting herself to you."   
  
"I did, it's done, and I found that I didn't want to go back for more." Malcolm looked at Hoshi in earnest. "Maybe I'm just getting old, Hoshi, but after all this time of my 'enforced celibacy,' sleeping with someone who was convenient left me cold. I finally realized that's what I've been doing all my life. I'm tired of sex being nothing more than a sport."   
  
"We all spend time searching for the right person, Malcolm. There's nothing wrong with a fling as long as it doesn't hurt either party."   
  
"But what if you're hurting yourself in the process? My life is littered with these types of episodes and I finally realized I'm missing something. You know, Trip can boast to having had three serious relationships in his life. Three, Hoshi."   
  
"Yeah, well, he's obviously slept with more than three women in his life, Malcolm. And he doesn't seem to be avoiding the ones who conveniently cross his path on this mission. I don't think that's behavior that developed out of the blue."   
  
"The ship's gossip is exaggerating his conquests. Don't pay attention to the rumors."   
  
"We can agree that the Princess was not a rumor. You said so yourself, Lieutenant," teased Hoshi.   
  
"I merely described their position and attire when we rescued them, Ensign," said Malcolm with mock indignation as a smile threatened to erupt. "Besides, I think he had feelings for her."   
  
"Okay, I'll grant you that Trip cared about the Princess. When we rescued him after he was marooned with that Arkonian, he made an effort to contact Kaitaama, but she wouldn't answer his call."   
  
"God, maybe I am spending too much time with Trip and my luck is rubbing off on him. The women I've been with probably don't remember me or would rather forget about me."   
  
Hoshi let his words sink in. "I'll always remember you, Malcolm. Maybe your problem has been that you haven't had many women as friends? I would have thought you and Veylo had a lot in common."   
  
"It's not that we didn't have anything in common, but while I liked Veylo, it wasn't enough." Veylo didn't make him feel warm the way Hoshi did, he suddenly realized. Malcolm shook his head and said, "Sometimes what you think you want and what you really need are two separate things and she was just--a Vissian version of Trip in a way. She was more interested in an alien encounter than in me--and the feeling was mutual."   
  
"I see. So you think there should be a policy against fraternizing with alien species, Lieutenant?"   
  
Malcolm smiled at his colleague. "No, Ensign, I just think that I should re-evaluate my behavior where relationships are concerned."   
  
Hoshi smiled at Malcolm after he said this. It looked like one of her boys was finally growing up. Her eyes brightened as she offered, "Since you have the rest of the night free, do you think we could get in some target practice?"   
  
"I think I've corrupted you, Ensign. You want to check your proficiency with the big guns, I take it?"   
  
"No, I'm suggesting we have a contest. Are you up to the challenge, Lieutenant?" asked Hoshi with a quick wink.   
  
Malcolm merely stood and said, "I'm not pulling any punches."   
  
As they walked out together, Malcolm briefly considered how much more appealing a night of target practice with Hoshi was to him compared to another night in Veylo's bed. It was a growing pain he could live with.   
  
*****  
  
Author Notes: Written June 5, 2003 and posted at LD, 3 pages.  
  
No reviews are necessary. Thanks for taking the time to read. 


End file.
